Toon Zelda (Hyrule Warriors)
}} is an alternate version of Princess Zelda that appears in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. She is based on Ghost Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Like most DLC characters, Toon Zelda has no role in the story of Hyrule Warriors or Hyrule Warriors Legends. Abilities As the Princess of New Hyrule, Toon Zelda possesses the Sacred Power of the Spirits, which makes her a target for Chancellor Cole and Malladus in Spirit Tracks. In her ghost form, Toon Zelda possesses various powers such as flight, intangibility, and the ability to possess Phantoms. In the Hyrule Warriors series, her End Focus Spirit Attack is depicted as capable of unleashing a powerful scream when frightened that damages enemies, along with the two rats that caused her to scream in the first place. While possessing a Phantom, Toon Zelda gains access to its armor, weapons, and special abilities like those possessed by the Warp Phantoms and Wrecker Phantoms. In the Hyrule Warriors series, however, her Phantom appears to be a normal Phantom, though it possesses Wrecker Phantoms' ability to turn into an iron ball. She is also capable of unleashing Sword Beams from the Phantom's swords. As a Phantom, Toon Zelda is stronger than in her original body, thus allowing her to perform feats such as carrying Toon Link. In Hyrule Warriors, she can even sheath her Phantom Arms and fight using its fists as one of her combos. She is also shown to be able to leave Phantom briefly before repossessing it. Moveset and Weapons With Toon Zelda herself being an intangible ghost, she fights by possessing a Phantom and making use of its Phantom Arms, a powerful light-infused sword and shield. In addition to her sword slashes, she can also shoot Sword Beams from her final string of weak attacks, turn into an iron ball like Wrecker Phantoms to ram into enemies, or temporarily exit the Phantom to cast light magic using the Sacred Power of the Spirits. Phantom Arms * Level 1: Protector Sword * Level 2: Warp Sword * Level 3: Wrecker Sword ** Level 4: Wrecker Sword + Dark Toon Zelda Dark Toon Zelda is a shadowy doppelgänger of Toon Zelda who appears as an enemy in Adventure Mode. It uses the same moveset and drops the same Materials as Toon Zelda. Material Drops * Silver Material: Tetra's Sandals * Gold Material: Tetra's Bandana Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Legends 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Toon Zelda (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|Toon Zelda's 8-bit Adventure Mode sprite Hyrule Warriors Legends Toon Zelda Ghost Zelda (Render).png|Toon Zelda as a ghost File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Toon Zelda Phantom (Render).png|Toon Zelda possessing a Phantom Hyrule Warriors Legends Toon Zelda Furious (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Toon Zelda's angry dialog box portrait Hyrule Warriors Legends Toon Zelda Pretty Smile (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Toon Zelda's smiling dialog box portrait Hyrule Warriors Toon Zelda Ghost Zelda (Victory Cutscene).png|Ghost Zelda in her victory cutscene File:Hyrule Warriors Toon Zelda Rats (End Focus Spirit Attack).png|Toon Zelda scared by rats during her End Focus Spirit Attack Hyrule Warriors Toon Zelda Scream of Terror (End Focus Spirit Attack).png|Ghost Zelda unleashing a scream of terror during her End Focus Spirit Attack External links * KOEI wiki page Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hylians Category:Princesses Category:Ghosts Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC